Prussia's Nightlight
by Rose Hunter
Summary: Prussia has been having horrible nightmares, and they've gotten so bad that he's developed a fear of the dark. And when the Bad Touch Trio is sleeping over at Spain's house, he can't fall asleep alone. So he asks France if he can sleep with him.


**So I fell in love with this ship out of nowhere and then got the idea for this story... somehow? I don't know, I have no real explanation for this but whatever. There need to be more fics for this wonderful ship anyway ^.^ Its rated T only for Prussia's need to curse. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Prussia lay still in the dark his red eyes wide open even though it was well past midnight. Every sound made him jump, every slight movement in the corner of his vision made him flinch. Spain's house was old and wooden, thus creepy and creaky. Branches outside the windows cast eerie shadows on the ground and scrapped the glass, and the couch he lay on was stiff and smelled far too much like churros for his taste.

It was a bit of a tradition of theirs now that whenever Lovino went to spent the night with his brother leaving Spain alone, the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio would go spend the night at his house. His huge, cold, lonely, disturbing, _dark _house. Though, Prussia supposed, in the daytime it was beautiful. But at night it was horrid. And since there were only two beds in the house, someone had to sleep on the couch. This year it was Prussia's turn.

Of course, he had slept on the couch before, but it was different now. He'd been having terrible nightmares for the past few weeks and woke up in full-fledged panic. It had gotten so bad he had been afraid to turn off the light. No, wait, it wasn't that he was afraid. The awesome Prussia was never afraid of the dark; he was never afraid of anything. He just… had a heightened sense of caution and awareness.

That being said, he most certainly did not shriek like a little girl when Spain's cat knocked over an empty trash bin.

"Nope, screw this, I'm out," He said to himself as he fumbled for his cell phone. He finally found it and turned it on, using the illuminated screen to light his path as he sprinted down the hallway. He skidded to a stop in front of one of the bedroom doors and took a moment to catch his breath before knocking on it. A voice inside said to enter.

"Ay, Frenchie, did I wake you?" Prussia asked as he poked his head into the room.

"Oui, but its fine," France said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Surprisingly he was actually wearing clothes. Or at least wearing a shirt that said Paris in big, pink, blocky letters since Prussia couldn't see the rest of him for the covers. He groggily looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Mon Dieu, Gilbert, its one in the morning."

"Ah, sorry," He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he suddenly became aware how stupid he must look showing up at one in the morning in just boxer shorts and a black tank top.

"Its fine," France smiled slightly. "So what is it?"

"Um, _well_, could I maybe um…" He trailed off into incoherent mumbling.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Could I sleep in here with you?" He finally blurted, face burning. God, he hated humiliating himself like this, especially in front of France, but it was necessary if he wanted to get any sleep.

France's eyes narrowed a bit and he smirked. "Oh, hon hon hon, mon cher, you want to sleep with moi?"

"Not _with _you, just like beside you maybe."

France laughed. "Of course." He lifted up the blankets on the bed to allow Gilbert to slide in beside him. "Though I am curious as to why."

"No reason," He lied, getting comfortable on the mattress.

"Are you sure it was not because you just wanted to sleep with my arms around your waist and my breath against your skin?" He asked, leaning closer until his mouth was right beside the Prussian's ear. "Because I know _I _wouldn't mind."

"I'm pretty sure," He laughed, shoving France off of him. "Just turn off the light, douchebag."

"Ah, sure," France chuckled and flicked the switch on the bedside table.

Though the sound of another person breathing so calmly beside him was reassuring, uneasiness still crept over the albino. He could hear movement out in the hallway. It was no doubt the cat again, but he could not keep the anxiety from bubbling in his chest. He kept his eyes glued to the crack in the door. When something began to edge it open, he practically leapt on the blonde next to him.

"Mon Dieu! Gilbert?!" France yelled in shock.

"I can't take this anymore, Francis, I'm going to go insane!" He whispered, clinging onto France's shirt and hiding his face in the man's chest.

France calmed down a bit and asked, "Gilbert, what are you talking about?"

Just then, the cat that had been pushing the door open moments before leaped up onto the bed out of nowhere. Prussia's arms flew up to wrap around France's neck and he hid his face in the pillow as he started trembling.

"Gil… are you scared of the dark?"

"The awesome me doesn't get scared." He sniffled in reply.

France shooed away the cat and lightly placed a hand on the back of Prussia's head, petting his hair gently. Softly he asked, "Are you crying?"

A shudder rocked through Prussia's body, and he stuttered out, "M-maybe."

"Oh, mon cher," France said. He wrapped his arms around Prussia, pulling him closer. "Its alright…"

Prussia choked back a sob, holding on tightly to France as tears finally fell from his eyes. Weeks and weeks of being so tired, not able to sleep without being engulfed in night terrors, waking up screaming… it was all just too much, and everything he had been holding back was finally coming out.

"Shh, its alright, shhhh…" France soothed, rubbing circles on Prussia's back. "Dont be afraid."

"I-I can't help it! I haven't slept well in weeks and whenever I do its-its the most horrific nightmares! I'm so tired of waking up screaming, Francis, I… I just…."

"Mon ange, I'm so sorry this is happening to you," France breathed, holding Prussia close. "But don't be afraid. I'll protect you."

"... You will?"

"Oui, I'll be here are long as you want me to be. I won't let anything hurt you, I promise."

Prussia looked up at him, red, teary-eyes meeting cool blue. Something lit up in Prussia, then, something that hadn't before… or at least not this powerfully. It couldn't be ignored. And a massive impulse surged inside him to lean forward and kiss the man underneath him. And since Prussia had never been good at suppressing urges, he did it. He pressed pale, trembling lips to Francis's, and swore he'd never felt lips so soft, never had a kiss so sweet even if it only lasted a second.

"I-I'm sorry," He mumbled. He started to move away. "I'll… I'll leave now."

"Prussia," France said, grabbing the other man's wrist and pulling him back to him. Prussia stared in surprise as France cupped his cheek softly in his hand and returned the kiss. It was longer now, as the Frenchman lingered. Rose petals, Prussia decided, his lips were like rose petals. Soft and delicate and beautiful. France finally pulled back. "Stay… if you want…"

"I do want," Prussia laughed, practically tackling France to the bed in a hug. "You wonderful bastard."

France just laughed, kissing Prussia on the top of the head. "Mon cher, may I ask you something?"

Prussia nodded.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Ja, ja I will," Prussia smiled, meeting France halfway for a slow kiss. When it finally ended he snuggled closer to France and closed his eyes. For the first time in weeks he felt comfortable enough to drift into sleep.

The next morning, France awoke to sunlight filtering in through the curtains and arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Blue eyes danced over the one who lay before him and he smiled. The Prussian was still fast asleep, little snoring sounds escaping his slightly-parted lips. His hair was tangled, and he looked absolutely adorable.

France looked back on everything that had happened the night before. He couldn't be happier about it, except he was worried. Prussia hadn't been in his best mind when he made that decision… what if when Prussia woke up, he realized he made a mistake? France wasn't sure he could handle that.

"Mmm," Prussia mumbled, beginning to stir. He cuddled closer to France, nuzzling up against his neck.

"Good morning, mon cher," France smiled, though he could feel his nerves getting worked up. "How are you?"

"Good," He nodded, lifting his head and blinking at France. He sleepily pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "You?"

"Marvelous," France nodded. "And… Prussia? About what happened last night?"

"Ja?" Prussia frowned, suddenly becoming worried. France wasn't having second thoughts, was he?

"You meant it, right?"

"Of course," He nodded.

"Okay," France smiled slightly. "I was just a little worried…"

"... That I would change my mind?"

France nodded, looking away.

"Well, don't worry about it, because I'm not changing my mind any time soon," Prussia smiled, covering France's faces in quick kisses. He stopped, with a thoughtful look suddenly upon his face.

"What is it?" France asked.

Prussia looked at him, beaming "France, I didn't have nightmares last night."


End file.
